kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/2nd anniversary you say? (the unofficial celebratory post)
In a certain space on a certain time, there was a pair who is currently overlooking a device that can see the past. Sazanami: Master, what is this? Sazanami pointed out on the said device in question for she has no inkling about it at all. Hiro: Hmm... I have no idea what is this at all. The two continued to look at the said device and they look at it. At the said device, they saw the memories they have made in the past 2 years. Sazanami: It's quite nostalgic to see these. Master, I guess this is device that shows our recorded memories. Hiro: Maybe. But somehow, that thing looks ominous... It's like it totally reflects what was imprinted on our souls. Sazanami: Master, you can drop the difficult talks here. I am pretty sure no one understands that... I mean, our readers won't even bother understanding that. Hiro: What!!! C'mon, aren't we trying to get deep here so that we can justify a lot of things here? Sazanami: Master, in the pretense of getting too deep; we also trying to shoo our potential customers too. Anyways, we have already passed through the 4th wall. Hiro: What 4th wall? Sazanami: Master, are you playing dumb again? Hiro: ♪ Sazanami: I am pretty sure Master knows something. Oh well. As the two continued their random routine, a person emerges from the background. That girl had long blue hair and currently wearing a white sailor uniform. Samidare: Umm... You two, the author have told me to stop breaking the story already. Sazanami: Oh, Samidare's here. Master, I really don't understand why she is here and why is it that we have to host this nonsense of a chapter. Hiro: I really don't know. But, I really do hope that let's get down to business already. Samidare: Really? Sazanami: Oh well. Since I am bored too, I guess we can do this stuff too. Hiro: Well then... Sazanami: Indeed Master. The two looked at Samidare and Samidare didn't understand the motives behind their strange smiles. Samidare: Umm... why are you two looking me so... strangely? Hiro: You see... The Admiral snaps his finger and Sazanami understood the message behind the snap. Samidare: ? Sazanami pulls out a box out of nowhere and she opens it. Inside the box, there was a sweater folded inside, 3 in total. Sazanami: Alright Samidare, Strip. Samidare: Eh? Sazanami: this sweater... is an internet sensation. It turns a boy into a grown man. Samidare: What do you mean? (I have a bad feeling about this) Hiro: It's a sweater that is meant to... Sazanami pokes the Admiral's eyes. Sazanami: Well then, if you don't do it... Sazanami magically strips and dresses up Samidare in an instant before the Admiral's eyesight restores. Samidare: No~! If the Admiral sees me like this... I don't know if I can handle him at all. Sazanami: It's alright. I'll help you then. Sazanami looks at the Admiral and she immediately punched his stomach to divert the Admiral's focus and when the Admiral's focus has been diverted, Sazanami magically changed her outfit. Sazanami: There you have it. Sazanami and Samidare were already wearing the fabled sweater. Soon, the Admiral got back on his feet and he saw the two girls wearing the sweater. Hiro: I don't know what happened but, thanks for the treat... The Admiral runs towards the two girls while wearing a lewd expression. However... Sazanami: Samidare, push Master down. We are going to do something about this last sweater too. Samidare: Ok. Wait, who will wear that? Sazanami: Master will wear that, of course. Samidare: I see... Hiro: This is bad... But before the Admiral makes a run for it, Samidare managed to put wrestle him and Sazanami managed to change the Admiral's clothes. Sazanami: Master is quite... Daring. Samidare: Indeed Hiro: Hey you guys. What is the meaning of this!? Samidare and Sazanami is taking photos of the Admiral who is wearing the sweater too. Samidare: But Sazanami-chan... Sazanami: What is it Samidare? Samidare: If the Admiral tries to struggle... Won't we be in trouble? Sazanami: ... Hiro: Oh ho~! Sazanami noticed the rope which was used to tie the Admiral's hand was lying on the floor. Hiro: I am pretty sure you know where this mess will head to. Sazanami: Let's run for it. And the chase has begun. |---| Uzuki and Yayoi were currently sipping tea in a certain space in a certain time. Uzuki: Yayoi-nee, I heard that the commander is having a 2nd anniversary party Yayoi: yeah, but Uzuki we are not invited. Uzuki: eh? Yayoi: I mean, it was for the 3 of them. Uzuki: wait. I thought we are also included. Yayoi: If we are to be included in that... chances are... Yayoi blushes as she tries not to say the words she wanted to say. Uzuki: Yayoi-nee? What's wrong? Do you still... Yayoi: Don't say it Uzuki. I mustn’t think of those things anymore, for I am his sister now. There is no place for that in his heart. Uzuki: Yayoi-nee... Do you know why I think being siblings is better? Yayoi: Why? Uzuki: It's because we can always love him and he will always love us back since we are part of his family. He is obliged to take care of us since we are part of his family... I mean, isn't that a wonderful thing? Though he can't marry any of us anymore, but we got almost everything. Yayoi: Thanks Uzuki. Uzuki: Anyways, shall we finish this tea time... They are waiting for us at the base. Yayoi: Alright. And the two finished drinking their tea and went back to where they belong. - end Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature